


Let Me Forget About Today Until Tomorrow

by easilydistractedbyfanfic



Series: Through The Smoke Rings Of My Mind [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Season 1 Day Trip, Cussing, F/M, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kink Meme, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Six Years In Space Is A Long Time, Smut, Spacekru on the Ring, mild dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easilydistractedbyfanfic/pseuds/easilydistractedbyfanfic
Summary: For The January 2020 Round of The 100 Kink MemePrompt: Raven & Murphy have drugged, hazy sex as a result of the jobi nuts in Day Trip, but they don't remember who it was with. Extra credit if years later, they figure out it was with each other.
Relationships: Echo & John Murphy (The 100), Echo & Raven Reyes, John Murphy/Raven Reyes
Series: Through The Smoke Rings Of My Mind [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615942
Comments: 24
Kudos: 93
Collections: The 100 Kinkmeme Round 2020





	Let Me Forget About Today Until Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. Like I was gonna pass up this prompt. ;>  
> Gonna turn this one into a series so keep an eye out for that. For those keeping score, this is my FIFTH fill for the current round of the Kink Meme. And this is the second fill in one day. Yep, there's more.  
> The underage tag is because Murphy was 17 in S1, so I'm covering my bases

* * *

And take me disappearing through the smoke rings of my mind

Down the foggy ruins of time

Far past the frozen leaves

The haunted frightened trees

Out to the windy beach

Far from the twisted reach of crazy sorrow

Yes, to dance beneath the diamond sky

With one hand waving free

Silhouetted by the sea

Circled by the circus sands

With all memory and fate

Driven deep beneath the waves

Let me forget about today until tomorrow

~ Mr. Tambourine Man, Bob Dylan

“Their best times were with each other, isn’t that adorable? And also totally disgusting?” Echo laughs uproariously at her own comments but Raven only giggles, because even as tipsy as she is, she’s touched that Monty and Harper have something so sweet between them. And sure, there’s some jealousy there. But only a little. 

Echo showed up in Raven’s workshop about an hour ago, already part-sloshed on Monty’s algae alcohol. They didn’t get it very often since it took time to make, but Monty had given them all their own supply, to drink for themselves whenever life on the Ring got to be too much, and Echo was apparently in the mood to share a little distraction. 

“I can’t believe you’re asking everyone about their best sex. That’s so fucking nosy,” Raven says, taking another large pull from Echo’s bottle. 

“But I’m so bored,” Echo whines. “And besides, swapping sex stories is supposed to make people bond.”

Raven suddenly wishes she was more drunk than she is. They’ve been on the Ring almost three years, and it stings to know that Echo still might feel left out. It was harder in the beginning with all of them in close quarters, trying to find ways to survive while most of them were grieving, but Raven genuinely cares about Echo now, and it hurts that maybe she hasn’t done a good enough job at making Echo feel secure. Even if it is probably due to how much time Raven spends alone doing repairs, trying to keep them all alive, and not because there’s anything unfriendly about their interactions.

But damn it though. With that comment Raven feels obligated to tell her own best sex story if Echo asks, and while Echo’s clearly inebriated, the woman has a talent for remembering things people told her. Probably all that spy shit she learned in Azgeda. 

“Who else did you ask already besides Monty and Harper?” It’s a slim chance, but maybe she can divert the conversation to someone else entirely. 

“Oh, I asked Emori too,” Echo nods, taking another drink. “Did you know she spent a lot of time in Polis? The not-so-nice part of Polis, anyway. That girl has had some fun, let me tell you! Her best sex was an orgy, kind of like mine.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t be telling me that,” Raven warns, feeling strangely uncomfortable that she might be hearing something about Emori and Murphy’s sex life, even though it wasn’t weird to hear about Monty and Harper. 

“She won’t mind, I asked her.” Echo takes another drink before Raven yanks the bottle away. “Hey! And besides, it was before she met Murphy. So she was free to do whatever she wanted, just like me an’ you these days.”

Raven frowns at the half-empty bottle, considering. Ah, fuck it. She takes another swig too. 

“Come on, Raven, open up that tightly closed vault you call a heart and tell me. I’m gonna get ever’body, you know. I got three down and three to go.” Echo grins maniacally and Raven can’t help but laugh. 

“You got Monty, Harper and Emori. Those three probably wanted to brag. And now you’re asking me because you think I’m easier than Murphy and Bellamy, don’t you?”

“You’re _nicer_ , not easier,” Echo corrects, and her eye twitches in what could be her attempt at a drunken wink, which makes Raven laugh. She supposes it can’t really hurt to tell the story, even though it’s never been something she’s admitted out loud before. 

“Alright, flirt. You win. But first you’re going to have to give me another drink.”

Echo grins in anticipation and props her elbows on the table in front of her. 

“So you’ve heard the stories about the jobi nuts before, about how Jasper and Monty got almost everyone in camp high on them soon after we all first landed, but that I hadn’t been affected? Well, that’s not… entirely correct.”

* * *

_YEARS EARLIER, DELINQUENT DROPSHIP CAMP_

Raven makes her way back through camp, exhausted. Between her and Finn and a couple others, she thinks they’ve managed to corral most of the kids who’re high on the jobi nuts, at least enough to get weapons away from them and keep them safe. Some people are sleeping it off, while others are dancing and whooping it up around the fire. They’ve been trying to keep the loud ones quiet but every now and then the noise carries through the camp. 

Without warning, there’s a racket of hushed laughter and then a big cloud of smoke appears at one of the fires furthest away from Raven. She hurries over, coughing as the smoke fills her lungs. It takes her too long to find it, but eventually she manages to stumble onto a nearby water bucket, and as her eyes sting and burn, she dumps what she can on the fire. It’s enough to help the smoke dissipate, the cause of the problem obvious once the smoke starts to fade. 

Someone had dumped a pile of jobi nuts on the fire. 

_Great_ , Raven rolls her eyes. She had a feeling eating the nuts wasn’t the only way a person could get high. Just wait til Monty and Jasper figured _this_ out. 

It’s not long before her theory proves correct, her vision getting hazy and her mind going pleasantly numb. She’s never taken drugs before and it’s...better than she expected, all swirly colors and no complicated thoughts clouding up her brain. More than that, there’s no painful ache in her heart either. 

At first she’s content to sit and look at her hands, which are surprisingly see-through. But then she feels restless, and it isn’t long before she finds herself near the narrow stream running close to the Dropship. The cool water is fascinating, sparkly and iridescent as it gurgles and bubbles over the rocks, and she doesn’t know how long she stares at it, mesmerized. 

It gets colder in the woods, and she walks through the plants, skimming her hands everywhere she can reach. It feels like she can sense the colors somehow, the buzz of life in the leaves, and she laughs with delight until there are tears running down her face. At some point she finds a clearing, but it’s getting darker now too, and the colors come from the twinkling stars rather than the flora at her feet. 

She’s staring up at the sky, slowly spinning and feeling _good_ , when suddenly there’s a noise behind her as she whirls around. There’s someone else in the clearing, sitting on the ground with their back against a tree, but she’s not irritated to be interrupted so she wanders over to sit next to them, their shoulders bumping as she settles in. 

They’re hard to focus on but she’s almost certain it’s a guy, probably with dark hair. If she’d found him earlier, there would be enough light to see who it was, but then again, she’s not thinking very clearly either. 

“It’s not a free show. Pay me for my time or join in, otherwise you can go.” The voice is low, rumbly and not one she can pinpoint. 

Raven squints into the darkness, and it takes her a moment to decipher what he means. Oh. _Oh._ “Oh my god. Are you getting yourself off out here? It’s not even private!”

“It was, until you came along. Anyway, don’t judge me - _you’re_ the one who’s trying to look.”

Well, he wasn’t wrong. She _was_ curious. She’d only caught a couple of glimpses of Finn’s dick since there was barely any privacy on the Ark, and it’s not like they’d done it very often anyway. She might’ve liked to pay more attention now that they were down here on Earth, but things...weren’t exactly working out very well. 

“Maybe I want to see,” she shrugs, and scoots forward until she has a better view. When she’s closer, her vision evens out, not so blurry, and the cock not far from her face isn’t quite what she would have predicted. It’s prettier than she expects it to be, and this one seems big compared to the hand wrapped around it. Thick and pale with a bulbous tip, and the more she stares at it, the more she wants to touch it. 

She gives in to the urge, gently swiping one finger over the head before twining her fingers with his, their hands sliding up and down in combined rhythm as she learns the feel of him. Maybe she should feel embarrassed, but the drugs coursing through her system only make her feel free, uninhibited, so she gives in again when the impulse strikes to taste him. Her tongue licks up the shaft as his hand falls away, swirling around the ridge of skin near the tip before taking him fully into her mouth. It’s a new experience, one she decides she likes at the animalistic groan that is wrenched from him with her efforts. 

He’s salty, with an earthiness about him that fills her tastebuds, and as she explores him she learns that his pleasure is fueling her own desire. Everything around her is heightened, the sounds of the forest, the stutters in his breathing when she does something with her mouth he especially likes. The cool air of the woods feels like a balm to her heated skin when she takes off her jacket, the indistinct darkness surrounding them lending itself to her dreamy mood. 

Raven sits up, watching her companion with hooded eyes. She wants something more, and nothing seems out of reach in the tranquility of the surreal forest. Straddling his waist and leaning in for a kiss is as natural as breathing, fills something empty inside her when his arms fold tight around her body to bring her closer. Kissing this stranger is curiously more intimate than when she kissed Finn earlier in the day, though she has no words to explain the fleeting thought. Instead she brings his hand to the button on her pants, showing him what she needs. After that it’s a blur, all grasping fingers and blissful reactions, discarded clothing and insatiable caresses. She sinks down on his cock, wet and eager, and the world explodes into sparks and bursts of light exploding behind her eyelids, colors and sensations she never knew were possible. 

* * *

“At some point I woke up, naked but not cold since he was wrapped around me. It was dark out and my head was still fuzzy, otherwise maybe I would have stuck around. I snuck away, somehow got back to the Dropship, and Finn thought I had been dealing with the other people who had taken the jobi nuts like he was, so he never even realized I was missing. I never told him what happened, but we never slept together again anyway.”

Echo smirks knowingly. “Sex when you’re under some kind of drugs is pretty good, huh?”

Raven sighs, unsure if she can explain. “I guess that was part of it, all the feelings exacerbated by the high. The nuts loosened me up, I know that much. But… I don’t think it was just that. I liked the way he kissed me, made me feel wanted. As crazy as it sounds, a stranger made me feel like I had possibilities, that I was capable of not only wanting to be with someone else but that it could be even better than what I thought I had. I was looking to recapture that feeling from the guy in the woods when I slept with Bellamy, you know.” Raven nods thoughtfully. “Back then I felt like I was losing more than my boyfriend - I thought I was losing my family when Finn cheated on me so quickly. It made me desperate and I didn’t think things through. Having sex with Bellamy was a mistake, and I knew it as soon as he touched me, because it all felt empty compared to the guy in the forest. I was just too pig-headed to back out. How fucked up is that?”

“I don’t know. Sounds to me like you’ve actually got a pretty good grasp on it all. You’re not the only woman who’s ever made stupid sex decisions. Did you ever find out who was in the woods with you?”

“No, I never did. But like I said, I didn’t tell anybody about any of it, and I didn’t go looking for him even though sometimes I thought about it. He’s long dead by now, I’m sure.” The thought saddens her, as it has every time she lets her mind revisit the stranger who gave her something intangible that night. 

“So he never came looking for you, either?”

Raven shrugs. Leave it to Echo to ask the question she doesn’t like to consider. Such an egotistical thing, but she has often wondered if the dark-haired man ever did think about _her_. It would have been...satisfying...to know that she was as memorable as he was. 

“No, not that I know of. I never heard anything, at least.”

She takes a last drink of the bitter algae, blinking back the emotions rising to the surface. “Anyway, since I’m being honest, the sex was hotter than any I’ve ever had before or after, and it’s definitely my go-to fantasy when I need some relief.” She grins at Echo, unashamed and a little eager to finally discuss the details now that her secret isn’t quite so secret. “He had such a great cock.”

“Ohh, tell me more,” Echo giggles, and the sound of the two women’s laughter ripples through the corridors of the Ring. 

* * *

“What about half my next bottle of Monty’s alcohol _and_ I’ll take your next five rotations cleaning the air filters?” Echo bargains, feeling confident as Murphy takes a few moments to think it over. 

“Exactly how detailed of a story are you asking for?” Murphy questions, wanting to know precisely what he might be getting himself into before he agrees. 

“Hmm,” Echo considers. “Enough that people will believe me when I say I got it out of you, and so I can prove it if I have to. More details than you want to give but less details than I’d like. That should do it.”

“Alright I guess, but I’m not really interested in anyone knowing my business, so I don’t want you spreading it around once I tell you. And don’t even think about backing out of those five filter cleanings!”

“Deal,” Echo grins, and the two shake hands. “I would have gone up to seven sessions,” she confesses. 

“Well, I might have settled at three,” Murphy says, “so I guess that makes us both suckers. Still, you’re trading some pretty valuable commodities around here for a _story,_ so all in all, I think I’m getting the better trade.”

“Maybe,” Echo admits. “But it’s been fun figuring out exactly how to approach each of you, and now that we’ve made an arrangement, I only have Bellamy left to go. I need to think a little more on my strategy with him.”

“How’d you get the others?”

“Monty was easy to convince once he know Harper was on board. Plus it helped that they were talking about each other. I barely had to bring it up with Emori before she was willing to share - as you could probably guess. With Raven, I planned on a little flattery along with her being tipsy to get her to confess, but I’m pretty sure what really made her tell me was the accidental guilt I laid on in my own drunkenness. Gonna have to make that one up to her, I think.”

Murphy nods. “Raven takes things seriously, including guilt. You might’ve eventually gotten her if you kept pushing drinks on her. She doesn't hold her alcohol as well as you do. You’ll need a delicate hand with Bellamy though. And meanwhile Emori was happy to brag even without a carrot dangling in front of her. She told you about that one Polis orgy as her best sex, right?”

“Oh, yeah! I don’t think she left anything out,” Echo laughs, before she settles back in the chair and looks at him more seriously. “Since I’m already being - as Raven put it - ‘fucking nosy’ enough to ask about everyone’s sex life, does it bother you that Emori didn’t choose a time when she was with you?”

“Nah. We both had pasts before we met. Good stuff, bad stuff. Besides, it’s tough to compete with an orgy.” He and Emori had discussed their sex lives before, and neither of them held a grudge about what had happened prior to them getting together. 

“True,” Echo agrees, “individuals can’t really measure up after an experience like that. No offense. If you care about quid pro quo, by the way, I can fill you in on _my_ group sex experience.”

“I think I’ll pass, thanks. You’re getting my story, and I’m getting escapism in the form of alcohol and some chores taken outta my hands for a while. That’s good enough for me. But if you want honesty, and I’m assuming you do, then I’m serious about you not using this for idle gossip. Emori knows I have a past just like she does, and even though neither of us are sharing a story about us as a couple, that doesn’t mean I have any complaints, got it?”

“I do, and I’d never intentionally start trouble over anyone’s sex stories. Raven doesn’t want me being overly chatty about her best sex either, and I know what I’m allowed to divulge about it. Though I admit that since I assume you’re also going to tell me about non-committed sex, I wonder what it means that the majority of us chose sex outside a relationship.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, me and Emori are group sex, and Raven was sort of a one-night stand. I’m guessing you’re offering a casual sex story too. Not sure what category Bellamy will fall under. Monty and Harper both talked about the same time with each other, so that makes them our only holdouts. Makes me wonder if some people are more suited for relationships than others.”

_Interesting_. He would peg Harper and Monty as being more committed to a relationship maybe, partially on personality but also due to knowing that they both had respectable enough examples as parents. Maybe that made the two of them more secure in thinking that a relationship was what they wanted, or that they could make it work. His own parents might have started out as a decent representation, but that fell apart and left a lasting sour taste as far as he was concerned. And what he knew about Emori and Raven suggested neither of them had had great role models, though he might have thought Raven would’ve had her best sex with Finn, since she had professed to be in love with him - at least at one point in time. Except, he supposed that wasn’t really true for him either, since he loved Emori but also was judging his ‘best sex’ with someone he hadn’t been in a relationship with, hadn’t even known well enough to know if he _could_ have loved them. 

It's a sneaky thought, but knowing he's gonna be getting half of Echo's next alcohol rations makes him wonder if he could pry Raven's sex story out of her if he gets her drunk first too. He's curious about it, knowing she didn't pick Finn. And if it was a one-night stand, it couldn't have been that engineer she'd hooked up with either, since he knew from their years together up in space that she'd had something of a fling with the guy that had lasted longer than one night, although from what Raven said about it, maybe not _that_ much longer. He'd bet his life it can't be Bellamy - those two squabble around the Ring like siblings and there's no evidence of any lingering chemistry there. If anything, he's guessing Echo might actually use sex to get Bellamy to confess his own story because those two clearly have an attraction going, but he'll let her realize that one on her own as he concentrates once more on the conversation at hand. 

“I’m not the guy to be asking for relationship advice, that’s for sure. But you’re here for a sex story, and that I can do. So I guess I should start by saying that back in the early days of the Dropship camp, things were pretty much a free-for-all as far as hooking up went. Most of the delinquents were happy to survive the Sky Box and the landing, so it got pretty wild at times. Sex was something to do to pass the time, and most people weren’t too picky about it. It wasn’t a big deal, and neither was using some of the local plants to get high off of, once people started discovering how to do it.” Murphy trails off, remembering how things had seemed tough back then but they’d really been the easiest times compared to all that had happened since. 

“Anyway, one time I ate some nuts but I didn’t feel that different at first. Wandered out into the forest and was annoyed that it wasn’t affecting me, but then I started seriously tripping. Had a conversation with an imaginary person, and that turned into a helluva sexual fantasy. It was pretty vivid, the sensations of it all, but the visuals were fuzzy and muted like I couldn’t hold on to them. Thought it was pretty much the best feeling ever, honestly. To just be in the moment and not be thinking ahead. It was intense and better than any dream I’d ever had before. And then the naked girl in my arms that I was hallucinating turned out to be real. You can imagine my surprise.”

“Did she know you were on something or what?”

“I’m not sure what I thought at the time, but pulling my memories together afterwards, I don’t think she was completely sober herself. There wasn’t much talking between us, just doing.”

“I never had sex after trying jobi nuts,” Echo pouts. “And you are not the first person to tell me about them. Now I wish I had tried since it’s hitting multiple best-sex lists.”

“Oh? Who else said so?”

“Um, not important,” Echo waves her hand dismissively. “So when did you realize it was a real person there with you and not a fantasy?” 

“It took me a while, actually. I figured it out after the blow job, after our clothes were off, and right about the time she slid down on me and we started having sex.”

Echo gazes at him in what he figures is surprise, her mouth half-open, and he feels the need to explain. “Hey, it’s not like finding yourself in the woods jerking off typically ends with some girl coming along and putting her hands and mouth all over you. That’s not really reality, you know? I figured those nuts just gave me a delayed reaction and I was having a damned realistic fantasy. But then it got...even better. And even I’m not that good at making shit up. It was real, even if she was gone when I woke up.”

“Are you telling me that a woman gave you a blow job and sex in the woods, not far from the Dropship camp, and you were under the effects of drugs, and you think she might have been too? Is that what you’re saying your best sex was?” Echo's voice is getting increasingly higher as she speaks. 

“Yeah,” Murphy shrugs. “That’s what I’m telling you. I’m not lying about it.”

“No, no. I don’t think you’re lying,” Echo laughs nervously. “Just tell me you figured out later who you’d been with.”

He looks at her warily, baffled as to why she seems uneasy. “I didn’t though. Never found out who it was. Not like I had much to go on - it was dark, we didn’t talk much, and much as the physical stuff made a lasting impression, pretty sure we didn’t exchange names.”

“Oh my god.”

“What? It’s not _that_ crazy to have sex with a stranger. Hell, you said you had group sex and I bet you didn't know everyone, so how is this different?" He's a little irked she seems so judgmental, honestly. 

“No, no. It's just I remembered something. I’m supposed to meet Harper and help her with the algae farm. Just let me know when your next turn for the air filters is, and I’ll do it, okay?”

“Wait. Wait just a second. What is it you aren’t telling me, because you’re acting weird and I expected a few more intrusive questions out of you.”

Her eyes flick towards the door, like she’s looking to escape, and now he knows there’s definitely something going on. 

“You said someone else had sex on the jobi nuts. Who told you that, Echo, when?”

“It’s gotta be coincidence,” Echo murmurs. “There’s no way.”

He holds his tongue, hoping his silence will prod Echo into revealing more. She looks at him and bites her lip, slowly shaking her head as if she can’t believe what she’s thinking. 

“Don’t say who then,” Murphy decides, starting to feel incredulous himself as the only possible conclusion that could have Echo this stupefied begins to occur to him. “Just nod if you heard this story recently.” 

Echo nods, one swift dip of her chin, and his world spins. 

He had sex with Raven Reyes and didn’t even know it. 

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo What's he gonna do about it, huh? LOL


End file.
